


Colors of Class E

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of assassination classroom pairing stories with the theme of colors.</p><p>Blue- Isomegu: The Ocean<br/>Red-Karmanami: Fire<br/>Yellow-Maekano: Lemonade<br/>White-Sugamura: Snow<br/>Black-Yoshihara: Darkness<br/>Pink- Sugizaki: Skin<br/>Orange- Chibahaya: Pumpkin<br/>Green- Nagikae: Sickness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue: Isomegu

The beach was virtually empty except for a couple older visitors sunbathing when Class E arrived, led by Isogai.

"So why are we all here again?" Asked Sugino.

"Well after what happened on the island I figured we could all use a day to relax." Said Isogai. 

"A day at the beach should take care of that." Added Kataoka.

"I'm not complaining!" Said Rio. "Free day at the beach." 

"Wish there were more babes though." Said Okajima. 

"Lets stop talking and start swimming!" Said Kurahashi.

"Right, lets go!" 

Class E stormed the beach and within minutes everyone was happily doing something, be it swimming or sunbathing. 

Kataoka was swimming in the water near Isogai, who held a small net and a bucket in his hand.

"Looking to catch dinner?" Asked Kataoka.

"Yeah, we're running low on goldfish so I need to improvise." Replied Isogai.

Kataoka sighed 

"Not sure if you'll catch anything here." Said Kataoka. "At least not with everyone disturbing the water." 

Kataoka gestured to Okajima and Yoshida, who were in an intense splash battle. 

"I see your point..." 

Karaoka looked to her left.

"Theres nobody over there." Said Kataoka. 

"Yeah, maybe there will be some crayfish over there." Said Isogai.

Isogai made his way towards the calmer waters with Kataoka.

"Or maybe some minnows... Or snails, been awhile since-" 

Isogai flinched and fell over in the water.

"Isogai?!" 

Isogai lifted his foot out of the water. There was a crab pinching his bug toe with its claws hanging from his foot.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kataoka. 

"Yeah I'm alright." Said Isogai.

He pulled the crab off his foot and put it in the bucket.

"Its been awhile since I had crab." 

\----------

Within an hour Isogai had managed to catch a good number of crabs.

"We'll be eating good for the week." Said Isogai with a smile on his face.

Kataoka was swimming nearby and smiled at her fellow class Rep.

"Glad that turned out well for hi-" 

Thats when Kataoka saw two boys their age approaching Isogai.

"Wait, those guys go to our school." 

The first pushed Isogai to the ground, knocking the bucket of crabs away in the process and the second glared at him.

"Whats this E-class trash doing on the beach?" 

"Yeah who invited you anyways?!" 

"Its a public beach..." Said Isogai. "I have a right to-" 

The second boy picked Isogai up and shoved him face first into the water, holding him down. Isogai struggled and splashec to break free as Kataoka gasped in shock. 

"Isogai!" 

She swam towards the two. Once she hit shallow waters she got to her feet and ran at the two.

"Let him go!" 

The other boy pushed Kataoka to the ground and grabbed her by the arms, effectively restraining her.

"Oh, another one." 

The boy lifted Isogai out of the water. He gasped for air as the boys smiled.

"I think I know where to put this trash." 

"Lead on." 

The boys dragged them away from the main beach, not noticing an orange haired boy watching from the chaos of Class E's happy beach trip. 

\-------

The boys dragged them to a nearby boat dock and threw them on the aging wood.

"Whats-" 

One boy grabbed a nearby chain and wrapped it around both their arms. 

"H-hey!" 

"Nobody will notice them at the bottom of the sea." 

"Ooh nice one!" 

They each picked one of them up and prepared to toss them in.

"Stop!" Pleaded Kataoka. "This is too far! You can-" 

Before she could finish they were both thrown into the water, weighed down by the weight of their chain.

\--------

They came to a stop at the sandy bottom. Both desperately held their breaths. Kataoka frantically tried to get loose from her chains. 

"Come on..." She thought to herself. 

She struggled more as she could feel her restrains coming loose. To any other person in Kataoka's position, they would be too scared and unprepared to even attempt escape. But Kataoka was a swimmer, she could hold her breath for a long perion of time and she could focus on the task at hand. Unfortunately Isogai lacked her level of lung capacity, meaning she had to hurry.

"Almost..."

With one final pull she wrenched her hands free and swam over to Isogai. His eyes were closed and his cheeks puffed out, holding in whatever air he could. Kataoka unraveled the chains from Isogai's arms and grabbed onto him before swimming upwards. 

Kataoka swam at a hurried pace, but not her fastest as not to tire herself out. Isogai's face was turning redder by the second, unable to hold his breath for much longer. Kataoka looked up, she could see a faint light above, she estimated that she was about halfway there. Suddenly Isogai's mouth burst open, releasing pent up CO2 along with whatever air he had left. His eyes opened wide as water began to fill his lungs, thrashing about in Kataoka's grip,

She had to stop her swim upwards to get a better grip on him. 

"He needs more air." Kataoka thought to herself. "But how-" 

An idea passed through her mind. She had enough air in her lungs to reach the surface. If she could share that with Isogai...

"Well it worked in the movies." Kataoka thought to herself.

Not willing to waste any more time she grabbed Isogai's face and pressed her lips against his own. In shock he opened his mouth slightly, Kataoka did the same and she used the opportunity to gently exhale into Isogai's mouth. He stopped struggling and closed his eyes, confused as to what was happening but not complaining. 

This continued until Kataoka felt that half her lungs were emptied and shut Isogai's mouth with her fingers. Isogai opened his eyes in confusion and Kataoka made a "zip your mouth" gesture, a way of telling Isogai not to open it, lest he loose more oxygen. He nodded, getting the message and let Kataoka tighen her grip before resuming their ascension.

\---------

When the two broke the water's surface, they both gasped for air and panted heavily, eyes closed as Kataoka felt around for something to grab. She felt a large floating object and pulled it towards the two of them. They rested against it and opened their eyes, chests rapidly expanding and contracting.

"You alright?" Asked Kataoka.

"Yeah, thanks." Replied Isogai. "By the way...what are we grabbing?" 

The both looked down and immediately recognized their makeshift flotation device. It was one of the boys, out cold and floating in the water.

"There you two are." 

They looked back up and saw Terasaka standing on the nearby dock.

"Come on I don't got all day." Said Terasaka. "Or do you wanna swim around some more?" 

Terasaka helped the pair onto the dock. The saw Maehara and Okano on the dock standing near the other boy, who was also unconscious. 

"Maehara?" 

"I saw these guys take you away." Said Maehara. "Me and Okano followed them here and... Well-" 

"They got caught and they were going in the water next." Interupted Terasaka. "Luckily I was following them and took care of those two bozos before these two bozos." 

Terasaka pointed to Okano and Maehara.

"Ended up in the water with you two bozos." 

"Well, thanks." Said Kataoka.

"Lets get back to the beach." Said Okano.

"Yeah, there was a girl in a sweet pink bikini I wanted to ask out." Added Maehara.

Okano conked him on the head and walked away with Terasaka following. Maehara rubbed his head and followed her.

Isogai and Kataoka smiled and started walking back towards the beach. 

\------

Isogai grabbed a crab off the ground and placed it in his bucket. It was sunset and he had spent a chunk of the day re-collecting crabs.

"That'll do it." Said Isogai.

Isogai saw Kataoka approaching him out the corner of his eye.

"Oh hey." 

"Fuwa and Rio left to go home." Said Kataoka. "That means everyone has left." 

"Just us then." Said Isogai. 

Kataoka looked at the ground. 

"A-About earlier.... "

"You mean the kiss-" 

"It wasn't a kiss." Said Kataoka, blushing. "It was underwater mouth to mouth." 

"If you say so..." 

Isogai smirked.

"Would you like that oxygen back?" Asked Isogai jokingly.

Kataoka blushed even harder and turned away from her fellow class rep.

"Keep it..." 

Isogai looked at his bucket of crabs.

"Think I'll head home too." Said Isogai. "Can't wait to show my siblings what we're having for dinner." 

"Yeah... I should get home too..." 

They walked away from the blue sea, side by side.


	2. Red: Karmanami

In the science room after school Manami was dressed in a labcoat, working with various chemicals.

"Just a bit of hydrochloric acid... And a vial of chloroform,... And maybe some-" 

"Hey Okuda-" 

"Eep!" 

She nearly dropped her beaker in surprise. Karma had snuck up on the girl and greeted her. 

"Oh Karma, you surprised me..." 

"So what are you brewing today?" Asked Karma. 

"I'm working on a poison that will put Korosensei into a very vulnerable state."

"Sounds interesting." 

"If I don't do this right, it won't work so I need absolute focus." Said Manami

"Oh well I'll wait outside the classroom then." 

Karma stepped out of the classroom as Manami poured a clear liquid into her beaker.

"Almost there... It should just need a little bit of heat now..." 

She slowly turned up the heat on her hot plate when she heard a loud thump, causing her to accidently set the heat to high.

"What was that?!"

She looked around and saw a silhouette by the window.

"Huh?"

She cautiously approached the window and looked out of it. The silhouette had vanished. 

"I could have sworn-"

It was then that she felt something grab her from behind and hold a cloth up to her mouth. Manami struggled to break free, but only managed to annoy whatever fore was restraining her as its grip tightened. She began to feel sleepy, her mody slowly stopped resisting and her eyes began to close. The last thing she saw before blacking out was an open window on the other side of the classroom, and her beaker beginning to boil over.

\------

When Manami awoke she wound herself in front of a Chemestry lab. 

"Huh?" 

She tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't move. Looking down she saw that her legs were tied to the front two chair legs. Looking around she appeared to be in some sort of warehouse.

"What?! Where-where am I!?" 

"Finally awake!" Said a voice.

An older man walked into her field of view, he was a foreigner, possibly of german descent dressed in a black coat.

"Who are you?" Asked Manami "Where am I?!" 

"Thats not something you need to know." Said the man. "All you need to know is that I'm an assassin, I want to kill your teacher, and you are going to help me." 

"What are you... Going to do?" 

"I've been watching your class for awhile." Said the man. "You kids know that... Thing better than anyone. And from what I can tell you are the best with poisons." 

The man smirked.

"I was originally going to grab the redhead, but closer observation revealed he'd be too much of a hassle to contain. Not like you." 

"I-" 

"So." The man continued. "In front of you are some of the world's most deadly toxins. I need you to use them to make me a poison capable of killing the target." 

"But I won't know what poisons will even have an eff-" 

"I trust your judgement." Said the man. "And if it fails, make another." 

The man reached into his coat pocket.

"Help me and I will share part of the reward with you. But should you deny my offer..." 

The man quickly pulled something out of his pocket and pointed it at Manami.

"I'll inject you with this flesh eating virus!" 

Manami waited several seconds before speaking.

"Thats not a syringe... Thats a receipt." 

The man noticed that he was holding a receipt in his hands.

"Drat, not again... Um... Look I have the virus somewhere... And I'll use it!" 

The man looked at the receipt. 

"That reminds me I have to return those shoes I bought..." 

Manami looked at her captor in confusion.

"Um... Not to sound rude.... But you don't really seem like an assassin."

"Oh I'm an assassin alright! I have seven confirmed kills! And four of them were intentional!" 

Manami turned her attention to the poisons that filled the beakers in front of her.

"How do you plan to expose him to the poison?" 

The man smirked.

"I'm going to strike him while he's on break, when your classmates are out for gym. I'm going to stick bombs in his office filled with poison and when they go off...BOOM!"

He swung his ams upwards for emphasis, accidently knocking over an empty beaker.

"..... Don't you look at me like that!" 

The man took out a cigar and stuck it in his mouth, pulling out a lighter and flicking it repeatedly. 

"So whats your ans-" 

The lighter slipped out of his lands and fell into a beaker of flammable liquid. In shock the man bumped the table with his knee, spilling the flaming contents all over the table. In a matter of seconds the fire spread at a faster rate. 

"Shit!" 

The man ran out of the warehouse as fast as he could, accidentally knocking over Manami's chair in the process. 

"H-Hey! Don't leave me!" 

She struggled to break out of her restraints, but it was useless. They were on too tight and she didn't have time to break out, the flames drew closer.

"Oh no..." 

Manami knew that this was the end. Tears trickled down her cheeks. 

"I'm sorry guys." She muttered to herself. "You'll have to kill Korosensei without me..."

She did nothing bust cringe as the flames moved closer to her. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

"Goodbye... Kayano... Kanzaki... Nagisa... Sugino..."

Another tear escaped her eyes as she whispered the final name.

"Goodbye Karma." 

"Actually its more like hello right now." 

Manami's eyes opened. Karma was standing above her, smirking.

"K- Karma?!" 

Karma took out a knife and cut her free of her restraints.

"How did you find me?" 

"I'll tell you later." Said Karma. "Right now we have to go. Can you walk?" 

It was then that Manami realized she had no feeling in her legs. 

"Eh?! My legs!" 

"Whats wrong?" Asked Karma.

"I can't move them!" 

Karma grabbed the bespecled chemist and picked her up bridal style. 

"Karma!-" 

"Lets get out of here!" 

Karma ran out of the burning building holding Manami in his arms.

\------

They made it outside. Manami looked around, the warehouse was surprisingly located somewhere in the woods, surrounded by trees, trees that were now hidden behind a cloud of smoke.

Karma came to a stop and set Manami down on a log, taking a seat next to her.

"How did you find me?" Asked Manami.

"Well I heard a noise in the classroom." Began Karma, "your poison was bubling over and... Burning I guess you can call it. So I went to investigate. I caught a glimpse of that guy taking you away through the window." 

Karma smirked.

"I followed him and I was going to come in to face him, but turns out his luck kicked his ass for me." 

"T-thank you..." 

"It was nothing." Said Karma. 

Manami smiled and held onto Karma's arm, earning a small blush from the boy,

"So who was that guy?" Asked Manami.

"I can explain that part." 

Karasuma approached the two, dragging the man behind him. 

"Karasuma? How-" 

"I saw the assassin leaving the school grounds and decided to investigate for myself." Said Karasuma. "Looks like Karma got to him before I did the way he was running." 

"Actually-" 

"So who's the guy?" Interrupted Karma. 

"He's a German assassin, known in the business simply as The Fool." Said Karasuma. "Because he's clumsy and has natural bad luck." 

The Fool shrugged.

"It's not that bad." 

Karma rolled his eyes.

"You made a big mistake going after Manami." Said Karma. "You should have went after someone less important, like Okajima." 

"I would have went after you if you were weaker." Said the Fool.

"Normally I'd take advantage of your capture to torment you with all kinds of fun goodies." Said Karma with a mischievous smirk. "But right now I have to take your captive home." 

Manami's eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"You still can't walk right?" 

"R-Right..." 

"Then lets get you home!" 

Karma picked her up in a princess carry and walked away from the two adults.

"See you in class tomorrow Karasuma sensei! Rot in hell Fool!" 

The last thing they saw before the two youths left their field of view was an embarassed Manami covering her face. 

"You know, they make a cute couple." Said the Fool. 

"Shut up and get moving." Said Karasuma.

He dragged him away from the scene, away from the dying embers of the warehouse, and even further away from the teenage girl whose face was aflame with embarrassment.


	3. Yellow: Maekano

Hiroto Maehara let out a sigh as he closed his cell phone. It was sunday and he just got a text from his current girlfriend breaking up with him. 

"Well there goes my day plan." Said Maehara.

He pocketed his phone and was about to head home when he bumped into someone, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Said the person.

"You watch it-" 

Maehara was about to chew the other person out but stopped once he saw who he had bumped into.

"Okano?" 

"Maehara?" 

The pair got up and dusted themselves off.

"Sorry bout that, I'm not in a good mood." Said Okano.

"Why not?" 

Okano walked over to a nearby bus stop and took a seat. Maehara sat down next to her as she began to speak. 

"Believe it or not I got a date." Said Okano.

"You did?" 

"I was supposed to meet him, but the guy stood me up. Turns out it was a prank by one of the B class guys." 

"Sorry to hear..." 

"Oh he'll be sorry the next time I see him." Said Okano. "My foot is going to be in places he never knew existed." 

"I kinda got stood up too." Said Maehara. "And dumped." 

"Thats the second time this month." 

"Yeah, Hard to find good girls these days." 

Okano rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to stomp on Maehara's foot. 

"Maybe you aren't looking hard enough." 

"No I've been looking pretty hard." Said Maehara. "I've scoped out three other middle schools already." 

As Okano was about to respond she felt a drop of water hit her, followed by another. And another until it began pouring.

"Rain?!" 

"It was supposed to be sunny all day!" Said Maehara. 

They looked around for a dry place to hide in. Okano pointed to a nearby diner

"There!" 

They both ran into the diner, shutting the door behind them. The diner was relatively empty except for the employees (who were startled by the pair's sudden arrival), a woman asleep at her table, and a man reading the paper.

"Glad we got out of the rain." Said Maehara.

Okano's stomach let out a loud growl. 

"Heh... I didn't eat lunch..." Said Okano.

"Well I guess we picked the right building to hide in." Said Maehara. "Lets get something to eat." 

\--------

Okano happily finished off her grilled chicken.

"Mmm that hit the spot." 

"That was fast." Said Maehara as he took a bite of his burger.

"Well I haven't had lunch." Said Okano. "I was supposed to go out to lunch with a guy... But you know, stood up and all."

"Thats why you need to be more careful picking who you ask out." Said Maehara. 

Okano rolled her eyes. 

"Hey you got stood up too." Said Okano. 

"But I got two dates from her before that happened." Said Maehara. 

He took his first sip of his beverage, a lemonade.

"Wow, this is good." 

"C-could I try a sip?" Asked Okano.

"You have a drink." Said Maehara. 

"Yeah, a water." Said Okano.

Maehara took another long sip of his drink.

"Mm, thats good lemonade." 

"Now your just mocking me." 

"And its fun." 

She reached for Maehara 's lemonade but he pulled it away, taking another long sip. 

"Asshole..." Said Okano. "You don't have to be so mean about it." 

Maehara responded by chugging the last of his lemonade.

"All gone." 

Okano glared at Maehara. 

"I guess you'll have to order your ow-" 

Without warning Okano grabbed Maehara's face and pressed her lips hard against his own. His eyes widened in surprise. He could feel the gymnast's tongue inside his mouth, tracing the outlines of his inner mouth.

"Mmfff!" 

Okano pulled away and smirked, licking her lips.

"Sweet..." 

Okano got up and set a couple yen bills on the table. 

"That should cover my food." 

Shw walked towards the diner door and took one last glance at Maehara. 

"Lets come here again sometime, I'd like to try the lemonade when it isnt in your mouth." 

With that she opened the door and stepped outside, leaving Maehara dumbfounded for five seconds before realizing something.

"Wait a sec its still raining." 

Okano trudged back into the diner soaking wet.

"Maybe I'll just wait the storm out in here..." 

"Yeah, good idea...."


	4. White: Sugamura

Sosuke Sugaya was shaping a pile of snow into a different, more tubular form.

"Hm... A little more on this side-" 

"You look busy." 

Sugaya turned and saw Rio Nakamura sitting on a nearby snow bank. She hopped off and approached the artist. 

"Oh hey Nakamura." Said Sugaya.

She looked at Sugaya's work in progress.

"So what are ya making this time?" Asked Rio.

"Oh I'm making a snow Korosensei." 

"Sounds difficult." 

"I like a challenge." 

Rio smirked.

"Need a hand?" 

"Sure, could you find some sticks while I work on the torso?"

"Can do." 

Rio walked towards the treeline as Sugaya started shaping the snow pile.

\------

Rio returned to Sugaya to find that he had made a near replica of Korosensei's torso and   
Leg tentacles. 

"You work fast." Said Rio.

"Thanks." 

He grabbed one of Rio's sticks and packed snow around it.

"Those going to be the arms?" 

"Yeah." Replied Sugaya. "The sticks should add some support to the arms, help keep their shape." 

He finnished packing snow around the stick and put it into the torso's side.

"Pass me another." 

\-------

Sugaya finished the arms and took a step back to admire his handiwork with Rio. 

"Just one thing left." 

He began rolling a large snowball. Rio didn't need him to explain what the last part was. 

Nobody did.

"Need help lifting the head?" 

"Yes please." 

They both grabbed a wide of the "head" and lifted it up, placing it on top of the snow koro's torso. 

"Prefect." 

Rio reached into her pocket and took out two round stones.

"I got his eyes." 

She placed the stone eyes in their rightful place. 

"Looks great." 

Sugaya grabbed a small stick and carved Korosensei's trademark smile into the head.

"All he needs is a hat." 

Rio's face formed a grin that would make Korosensei himself jealous. 

"Got that covered too." 

Rio took a small graduation cap out of her pocket. Sugaya's eyes widened at the sight. 

"Is that his hat?" 

"I took it earlier." Said Rio proudly "I was going to fill it with glue but this is a better use for it." 

Rio gently put the cap on snow Koro's head and smiled. 

"Wow." 

Rio took a picture of Snow Koro on her phone and looked a Sugaya. 

"You did it." 

"WE did it." 

Sugaya looked his creation over again.

"Its so on par, from a distance you couldn't tell it apart from the real-" 

And it was then that snow koro's head exploded into chunks of snow as a rock collided with it.

Sugaya stared dumbfounded at his destroyed creation.

"Sorry!" Called Itona's voice from the distance.

"My creation..." 

Rio reassuringly patted Sugaya on the shoulder. 

"It lived a short but fulfilling life..." Said Rio.

"It did but-" 

"Hey no buts." Said Rio. "Lets go inside, I'll make you some coca." 

"With marshmallows?" 

"As many as you'd like." 

The pair walked away from what remained of the snow koro, its snowy corpse slowly being buried under the white snow.

 

BONUS.

The two youths sat in Rio's living room, a mug of hot coca in their hands.

"This is good." 

"Thanks." Said Rio. "I used two different kinds of-" 

Suddenly an angry black mass known as Korosensei collided with a nearby window before yelling at the blonde haired girl.

"NAKAMURA WHERE IS MY HAT?!" 

Sugaya, startled jumped back and nearly spilt his hot beverage.

"Oh shit, we left his hat behind." Said Rio. 

"He looks pissed." Added Sugaya.

With his face pressed against the glass Korosensei continued to scold them. 

"WHERE IS IT?!" 

Rio rolled her eyes and pointed outside, towards what remained of the snow korosensei, the hat lying on the ground next to it.

"..... Detention both of you." 

 

\----

Things picked up so expect more frequent updates. 

Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time.


	5. Black: Yoshihara

Yoshida struggled as Terasaka and Muramatsu dragged him towards the closet.

"Let me go damn it!"

"Sorry man, but a bets a bet!" Said Terasaka.

Yoshida should never have betted on whether Itona could eat five bowls of ramen in a row, and now he was about to pay.

"Its only for a few minutes." Said Muramatsu. "Man up!"

They tossed him into the closet. He rubbed his head as he heard another set of struggling yells.

"You better let me go!" Shouted another voice

"Sorry Hara but you lost!" Said Takebayashi.

They pushed Hara into the closet and slammed the door. Inside it was dark and the two could barely see.

"This is what I get for betting against Terasaka..." Muttered Hara.

"Well in his defense you did trick him into admitting that he wet the bed."

"Its still funny as hell Yoshida"

"I never said it wasn't."

It was quiet for several seconds before Yoshida spoke.

"Its cramped in here."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"No its just... This closet is really small." Yoshida continued. "And it doesn't help that its dark in here."

"Maybe theres a light switch." Said Hara.

"Wait, I think I feel a light switch."

"Yoshida thats not a light switch and you better stop touching it."

"S-S-Sorry."

Hara couldn't see it but Yoshida was blushing.

"Its fine... Not your fault anyways..."

Hara crossed her arms.

"How long are we supposed to be in here again?"

"Ten minutes."

"How long has it been?"

"Two."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

She punched the wall in frustration.

"Lets be calm Hara..." Said Yoshida, a hint of worry in his voice.

"This is why I don't hang out with your friends Yoshida!" Said Hara. "They do stupid stuff like this!"

"Yeah this is stupid, but we'll live."

Yoshida let out a sigh.

"Look... I'm sorry for inviting you... If I hadn't we wouldn't be in this mes-"

"Don't be." Said Hara. "I'm happy to know that you haven't forgotten about me."

"Forgotten? Your my best friend." Said Yoshida. "I'd never forget about you."

"Yoshida..."

"Hell just the other day I punched a guy who called you fat."

"You did?"

"Yeah, sent him to the nurse."

A small blush was forming on Hara's face.

"Thank... You..."

Yoshida rested his elbow against the doorknob.

"How bout I deck Terasaka in the face once we get out for-"

The weight of Yoshida's arm caused the knob to turn and the door to swing open fast, making a loud banging noise and leaving both youths dumbfounded.

"...This was unlocked the entire time?"

They stepped out of the closet and noticed Terasaka and the others unconscious by the door.

"Were they... Spying on us?" Asked Hara.

"Looks like it." Said Yoshida. "We must have got them with the door."

Hara grinned evily.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so." He replied.

\---

Yoshida finished putting the last of his group of friends (and Takebayashi) intothe closet, being careful not to wake them.

"Lets see how they like it."

Yoshida slammed the closet door, waking the occupants up as Hara pushed a chair up against the door to prevent it from opening.

"Hey! Whats going on?!" Shouted Terasaka. "Let me out damn it!"

"We will!" Said Hara. "In a bit!"

Hara crossed her arms and smiled.

"I saw some ice cream in the fridge, wanna split it?" She asked

"Hell yeah." Yoshida replied.

The two walked away from the closet, leaving its four occupants trapped in darkness.


	6. Pink: Sugizaki

Kanzaki was alone at home. Playing a video game when the doorbell rang. 

"Hm?" 

Kanzaki got up and walked over to the door, opening it. On the other side Sugino stood, looking bruised and beaten up. 

"Hey ya." 

"Sugino!? Are you alright?!"

"Y-Yeah, I was at the bating cages and the pitching machine malfunctioned... Kept shooting baseballs..." 

He let out a laugh and flinched in pain.

"You want to be a nurse right? Can you help me with my wounds?" 

"Actually I want to do elder care." Said Kanzaki. "But I can definitely help." 

Kanzaki let Sugino inside and went into the bathroom to grab a first aid kit. When she returned, Sugino was lying on the couch.

"Lets start with your face." 

She sat down next to Sugino and opened the first aid kit, taking out a tube of cream.

"This will reduce the swelling." 

She squeezed some of the cream out and rubbed it on the bruises on Sugino's face. He flinched slightly with each touch. 

"Alright, Take your shirt off." 

"Y-Yeah." 

Sugino took his shirt off, revealing many bumps and bruises underneath.

"Oh my."

"Yeah, that pitching machine was brutal." Said Sugino.

She carefully started applying cream to each individual bruise.

"You should really be more careful." Said Kanzaki.

"It's not my fault the pitching machine malfunctioned." Said Sugino.

She finnished applying the cream and got up.

"I'll get some ice." 

She went into the kitchen, leaving Sugino alone. She returned a few minutes later with a towel and an ice pack. 

"Sugino I got-" 

Without warning Kanzaki fell onto the ground, dropping the towel and the ice pack.

"Kanzaki!" 

Sugino got up and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?!" 

"I tripped." Said Kanzaki. "My foot hurts." 

"Um, lets see how bad it is." 

Sugino bent down and removed one of Kanzaki's socks. The foot underneath was swollen red.

"Yikes." 

Sugino gulped nervously.

"So... What do I do?" 

"G-get the cream, it'll reduce the swelling."

Sugino grabbed the tube of cream and squeezed a little bit out.

"Here it goes."

He carefully began rubbing it on Kanzaki's wound. She flinched at the touch, causing Sugino to pause.

"S-Sorry." 

"Its not your fault." Said Kanzaki. "Just keep going." 

Sugino continued rubbing until the cream was no longer visible. 

"Now we need to ice the wound..." Said Kanzaki. "Go to the kitchen and-" 

Sugino grabbed the towel and the ice pack off the ground.

"Or I could just use these." 

"B-but those are yours-" 

"You need them more than I do." Said Sugino as he wrapped the towel around the ice pack. 

He held the ice pack against Kanzaki's foot. 

"Funny, I came here because I needed medical help from you." Said Sugino "And here I am giving it to you." 

"Hen, yeah..." 

The two youths looked at each other and smiled. 

"Ahem..." 

They both turned their heads towards the front door. Kanzaki's father was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an agitated look on his face.

"D-Dad..." 

He obviously was not pleased to find his daughter on the floor with a shirtless boy.

"Um... I can explain?"


	7. Orange: Chibahaya

Hayami Rinka looked over the pumpkin before her with great interest. Sitting across from her was Chiba, who was carving into it at a fast pace.

"So Americans carve faces into these and set them out for halloween?" 

"Seems so." Said Chiba. "I figured it would be fun to give it a shot." 

"Even though its not Halloween." 

"Still." 

Hayami cut a hole in the top of her pumpkin and recoiled upon seeing the insides.

"Do I have to gut this thing?" Asked Hayami. "Its all goey inside." 

"Part of the job." Said Chiba. "You can do it." 

Hayami gulped and reached for her pumpkin scooper. 

"Oh god..." 

\------

One grateounous pumpkin disembowlment later and Hayami was ready to throw up.

"Gross..." 

Chiba shrugged as he continued carving his pumpkin. 

Hayami groaned and grabbed a carving took and a marker.

"I think I'll make it look like Korosensei..." 

She drew Korosensei's face onto the pumpkin and began carving into it.

"Done." Said Chiba. 

He turned his pumpkin so Hayami coukd see his handiwork.

"Chiba..." 

"Yeah?" 

"Thats not a face." 

A detailed crosshair was carved into the pumpkin.

"I know, I thought a crosshair would look nice on it." 

Hayami rolled her eyes and continued carving.

\---

Hayami started at the finished product with contempt.

"This looked better in my head..." 

Her pumpkin was a mess. The smile was crooked and sloppy, the eyes were disproportionate, and the side was dented.

"I suck at this..." Said Hayami

"Oh come on its not that bad." Said Chiba. "Its a nice looking mummy."

"Its supposed to be Korosensei." 

"Oh, well in that case its pretty bad." 

"Tell me about it." 

Hayami let out a large sigh. 

"I want to destroy this thing..." 

Chiba smirked. 

"I know what you can do with that pumpkin." 

"Go on." Said Hayami.

\-----

Hayami stood next to Chiba near the school building. The pumpkin was lying in the sports field. Chiba held a small device in his hands 

"I got some explosives from Takebayashi." Said Chiba. "One press of this detonator and it'll blow." 

He handed the detonator to Hayami, who looked at the device for several seconds before replying. 

"Very well."

Chiba plugged his ears as Hayami's finger closed in on the trigger.

"Fire in the hole!" 

She pressed the button. The pumpkin erupted in a large and loud explosion, bits of pumpkin flew about as Hayami smiled.

"That was awesome!" 

"I know right!?" Said Chiba.

"You wanna play smite?! I don't have that game!" 

"I think the explosion messed with your hearing Hayami!"

"You want what with me?!" 

"... Nevermind!" 

"Orange rind?!" 

Chiba led Hayami back into the school building, leaving a hot orange mess that neither of them wanted to clean up.


	8. Green: Nagikae

Nagisa slowly approacked the front door to Kayano's house, a bag in his hand. He knocked three times before he heard a weak voice telling him to enter. Letting himself in Nagisa went upstirs and opened a white door that led to his destination, a small slightly messy bedroom whose green haired occupant was siting in her bed, wiping her nose.

"Kayano." 

"Oh hey Nagisa." 

She sneezed as Nagisa walked up to her.

"So did Korosensei send you to check up on me?" Asked Kayano. 

"He did ask me to but I was planning on coming here anyways." 

Nagisa set his bag on the ground and began rummaging through it.

"I brought you some things from our classmates." 

"Aw they shouldn't have..." 

Nagisa took out a small stack of papers and set them on Kayano's nightstand. 

"Thats the homework you missed today." Said Nagisa. "Korosensei wants it done by the time you get better." 

"Aw... He shouldn't have." Said Kayano sarcastically. 

Nagisa took more items out of the bag. A get well card signed by their classmates an teachers, a shonen manga from Fuwa (which Kayano politely declined), some oranges from Hara, two pudding cups from Okano, and a vial from Manami that she said would "speed up the recovery process". 

"Wow, thanks-" 

Kayno started coughing and let her head fall onto her pillow.

"Nagisa... I'm cold..." 

Nagisa put his hand on her forehead, she was burning up.

"Oh my god your burning up Kayano!" 

"Then why am I cold?" 

"I-I'll get you a washcloth." 

Nagisa rushed out of the room.

\---

Nagisa wet a washcloth in Kayano's bathroom sink.

"Poor Kayano..." He thought to himself. "I wish I could get her better faster...." 

He remembered something he heard Fuwa say once.

"Ya know, I heard you can cure someone's sickness by taking it from them." 

"Taking it from her... Maybe..." 

Nagisa walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Kayano was already out cold as he put the washcloth on her forehead.

"I want to help you get better..." 

Nagisa glanced at Kayano's lips, which parted slightly with every breath she took. He swallowed nervously. 

"Hm..." 

He began leaning closer to Kayano's face, before he knew it he was centimeters away. 

"Sorry about this." 

Gently lifting her head up Nagisa kissed Kayano. Moments later he pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"See you in school... Eventually." 

Nagisa walked out of the bedroom. The moment he was gone Kayano's eyes shot open and her face turned red.

"N-Nagisa?!" 

She buried her face into her pillow as her brain processed what just happened.

\----------

Nagisa Shiota felt like shit. 

Two days after his visit to Kayano, the bluenette was lying in his own bed, sick while his mother was away at work.

"This wasn't my best Idea..." Muttered Nagisa. 

He sneezed and heard a tapping at the window. It was Kayano, who had somehow gotten all the way up to the second floor.

"Kayano?" 

Kayano carefully opened the window and entered holding a bag.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Checking up on you." Replied Kayano. "You did the honor of checking up on me so its only fair."

"T-thanks..." 

Kayano opened the bag and started taking things out.

"The class sent you some things, and the homework you missed." 

"Tell them I said thanks." Said Nagisa. 

Nagisa let out a furious cough.

"Sounds bad." Said Kayano. 

"It is." 

Kayano smirked and leaned closer to Nagisa. 

"Maybe I'll take my cold back." 

Nagisa's eyes widened as his face reddened.

"Y-You knew about that?!" 

"Oh I knew...." 

Nagisa buried his face under the covers and Kayano started laughing.

"Oh man, the look on your face!" 

"Kayano... My nose is bleeding." 

"EH?!" 

The green haired girl scrambled to find the tissue box for the blue haired boy who was feeling green under the gills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was occupied over the summer.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
